Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-98.202.38.165-20190729003351
Can all the Fitz haters please stop coming on this page? I’ve been in other fandoms that I’ve had to leave because they’re all so toxic and negative and full bashers and ship wars. I could never talk about my favorite characters or pairings without someone commenting why I was wrong to like that character or ship and why their ship or fav character was superior to mine and that my opinions basically sucked. So then I found this nice little wiki here and anew fandom to engage in. But it was so much better because there are ship pages so I can easily come and talk about my fav pairings and characters with like minded people. I made the mistake of going on the Sokeefe page because of bashing and stuff so I no wonder mainly just stay on here with my fellow Sofitz fans. But now lots of people, ones that hate Fitz and/or Fitzphie are coming onto our turf, what is supposed to be my safe haven and bashing my fav characters and ships again. I’m sick of this! Is there no such thing as a good fandom that’s not toxic? Is there no place on the internet where I can like what I like and ship what I ship in peace? Without people constantly disagreeing, criticizing and BASHING?! I’m literally this close to giving up and leaving but I don’t want to have to feel this way. I’ve made friends here and had laughs at some funny posted memes and seen cool theories. I have no friends in real life or any sort of social interaction, I’m lonely and this is the only way I can talk to people who have things in common with me. But the Fitz bashing is becoming too much. And it makes me upset when people get angry and unforgiving towards him because he’s human and has flaws and has anger issues. I have anger issues and I know how hard it is to control one’s emotions. People cut Keefe all the slack in the world and makes excuses to justify his every action yet everything Fitz very does is thrown back in his face and is considered to be irredeemable and unforgivable. Remember when Sophie was practically walking on eggshells around Keefe because she was afraid to tell him stuff about his mom in Neverseen? And now I’m doing the same thing by bashing Keefe. Great. Now I know this fandom has become a bad experience for me because it’s bringing out the worst in me just like my old fandoms did. I’m sorry guys, but this just isn’t enjoyable anymore. Please everyone who reads this, stop the hate, don’t turn into a toxic fandom. This wiki is supposed to bring us together and some criticism is ok but this so called criticism has turned into hate and bashing. I’m done. I might come back on when Legacy comes out but if nothing has changed then I’m done for good. I have enough toxicity in my own life, I don’t need it from something that’s supposed to be positive.